


无题（二）

by AlanMeringue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanMeringue/pseuds/AlanMeringue
Summary: 仙 is for baekhyun宝 is for chanyeol当时发在小号起的昵称寄宿学校文学/不洁的仙
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	无题（二）

小时候寄宿，管理很严的天主教学校，不让回家，礼拜都不让回家做，一年到头全在学校里，耶诞节才让回家过一过。

两个人本来是不认识的，但一个年级只有四十几个人，又全住在一栋楼里，不认识也认识了。

小宝第一次见他是十一岁，两个人都十一岁。他个子小，又不说话，被高年级的恶霸欺负，打翻盘子打翻碗，蔬菜汤浇了他一身，黑漆漆的头发上挂着毫无生气的番茄皮。他表情也没变，转身抱住了欺负他的人，抖一抖，番茄皮就抖到对方身上。全餐厅的男孩 们都像看无事发生一样低头吃饭，只有小宝盯着看， 看他身上红的白的出了门，再回头恶狠狠地看自己一眼。

第二次是在淋浴房。淋浴房没有隔板，什么都一眼看光，男孩们又不服管教，一边洗澡一边打闹，皮肤滑溜溜地摩擦在一起。

他在淋浴房角落里冲他墨水一样的头发，除了头发全身哪儿都没长毛，年轻的阴茎还小小的，软绵绵地挂着，往下滴着肥皂水。又有人去闹他，跟餐厅的不是同一拨人，这几个人年龄更大一点，高，也壮，腿中 间长着乌突突的毛，把丑陋的生殖器藏在里面，又炫耀似的露出一截。

开始先是假装不小心碰到他，把他手臂一拍，肥皂水就进了眼睛里，难受得垂着头揉了好久。接着胆子就大了，直接上手拍他的屁股。他看着瘦，但屁股圆圆的，一拍晃了好几下，小宝身上的水流都不稳了。后来就更严重，好端端地把他摁到墙上去了，贴着面摁的，阴茎晃来晃去，一下碰到墙，一下碰到他自己的腿。他骂了几声，又挠他们，几个大男孩被挠疼了，又觉得没意思，就嘘着声散开了。

他们散开了，小宝还在看，又给他发现了，他冲小宝竖了中指。

中指是阴茎的意思。小宝洗完澡还在想刚刚看到的东西，想他的中指，想他圆鼓鼓的大腿，和小小的阴茎贴在大腿上的样子。

十二岁的时候小宝腿中间开始长毛了，浅色的毛，洗完澡擦干净，像一只蓬松松的小奶猫。晚几个月他发现那个人也开始长毛了，个子和生殖器都长大了一 点，但还是没有自己高。

一天晚上睡不着，就在宿舍楼里晃悠。一晃悠不得了，在阁楼里撞见了他在抽烟，不知道哪里搞来的烟。学校有宵禁，晚上不开路灯，照在他身上的全是月光，惨白惨白地罩了一层，薄薄的，烟雾散开就散开了。他听见声响回头看，发现是自己，警惕的样子立刻放下来了，食指竖到嘴边做一个保密的手势。

这是小宝替他保守的第一个秘密。

烟是从欺负他的高年级口袋里偷来的。是好烟，估计是高年级的从他们爸爸柜子里顺进学校来的。小宝跟着他抽了第一支，接着就有第二支和第三支，每次抽的都是不一样的牌子。

白天还是不大认识的样子。秘密没有让他们变亲近。晚上碰到了就是碰到了，聊一聊还很浅薄的人生哲学，聊诗，聊音乐剧，聊塞尚和梅洛庞蒂，抽烟，靠在一起，偷偷接吻，聊母亲，聊未来的妻子。

十三岁的时候上了学校的生理课，全年级稀稀拉拉地坐在礼堂里，用放映机一张一张地投着幻灯片，一幅一幅地投水粉画，上面画着性器官的横截面图。阴茎，睾丸，阴道，子宫。性交，受精，着床，发育，生产。小宝戴着近视眼镜，一边看看幻灯片，一边看看那个在角落里打盹的人。

上完生理课的这一天小宝还是没有睡着，就下床去阁楼里找他。阁楼上有响声，但又不像他，像女孩子。小宝悄悄地趴在门缝上看，看见他趴在地上，阴茎直挺挺地在腿中间晃来晃去，比印象里要长也要大，铃口渗着壳晶晶的体液，一下一下撞在他白得反光的大腿上。他手肘下面垫着圣经，一双脏兮兮的手握着他的臀瓣，一根紫红色的阴茎在他身体里进进出出。

小宝从来不知道他的腰有这么柔软，被撞击的时候弯得像新月，被抽出来的时候又像丝绸。小宝也不知道他原来还可以发出这种声音，尖细又隐忍，旖旎又粘稠。他转过脸来的时候看见了门缝里的小宝，嘴里发出了一声极其温柔又绵长的叹息，竖起食指搁在嘴边，“嘘。”

小宝第一次知道了“勃起”是什么感觉。

这是小宝替他保守的第二个秘密。

第二天他们一整天都没有见面，他似乎有意避着自己，但后来发现其实是自己避着他。一整天小宝都在给自己找事情做，忙来忙去忘了洗澡，匆匆赶去淋浴房的时候发现水已经凉了。

擦干身上的水珠才发现自己腿中间的毛已经长得很 密了，生殖器软绵绵的趴在中间。他低头把它握在手上仔细地看，看了一会又搓一搓，想着它在那个人身体里面会是什么感觉，想着想着它就肿胀起来。小宝不知道拿它怎么办才好，就把内裤塞进兜里，只穿着睡裤去敲那个人的房门。

那个人住在506。在小宝后来波澜不惊的一生里，他永远都对这个数字很敏感。506。那个人披着一件薄外套出来开门，悄悄地，像没有重量的鬼魂一样。小宝揪着他的衣领把他摁在门边的墙上吻他，门重重地关上了，宿舍走廊里传来别的男孩不满的咕哝声。

他冰凉的手指贴在小宝的胸膛上，一只两只，小宝的胸膛把手指的形状记录得仔细。亲吻的间隙小宝抬头看他脑袋上的宿舍门牌，506。

“看见了？ ”他问小宝。

“看见了。”小宝说。

他叹口气，拉着小宝穿过黑黢黢的过道，一级一级地走进阁楼。今晚没有月壳，可是他的眼睛依旧壳晶晶的，他的手在小宝怀里揣得温热，划过小宝的肚皮，伸进裤子里握住他生气勃勃的阴茎。

小宝的第一泡精液射在了他的手里。好看的手，白得像画室的石膏像，软得像羽毛。

“我喜欢你，”他说对小宝说，轻声地说，好像害怕吓到神明和星辰那样轻，“我只喜欢你。”

这是小宝替他保守的第三个秘密。

他们第一次做爱是在十四岁的时候。阁楼，宿舍，图 书馆，淋浴房，空无一人的礼堂，十字架下面，圣经上面。十四岁到十七岁，他们做爱的次数比后来小宝和别人做爱的次数加起来都多。

十七岁的夏天，他们从寄宿学校里毕业了，申请了不一样的大学，在这个国家一南一北两个地方。留了电话，但是是从来没有拨过的号码。留了地址，开始的时候写过几次信，后来就渐渐不再写了。

二十一岁的时候小宝已经不再把他想起来了。做梦的时候倒是会梦见，小阁楼，白月光，耶稣流着血。

最后一次见面是三十二岁。小宝的女儿已经有五岁了，耳朵尖尖的像自己，鼻子翘翘的像妻子。女儿脸上有痣，颧骨上有一颗，鼻尖上有一颗，还有一颗在哪里？小宝经常在梦里数，一颗，两颗，三颗，然后是女儿稚嫩的声音在说，爸爸搞错啦，我嘴角没有痣。

见面的机缘是妻子的某位朋友宣布自己终于要出嫁了，不算熟，但几个朋友还是携家带口地见了一面。

就见着了，染了头发，穿着黑色的高领毛衣，坐在春光满面的女伴身边接受新婚祝福。

小宝看着他，好像不认识，又好像太认识了，像把熟透的果子搁进嘴里没有皭，甜得发苦。小宝暍酒，一口两口，没有暍出来味道，因为嘴里太苦。

他想抽烟，和妻子软语几句，到酒吧的后巷里买烟。 他跟出来了。没有长高，小宝心想，被自己逼到墙角的时候，自己能把他身上的灯光全部挡住。瘦，还是 很瘦，但小宝知道他哪里一定不瘦，他哪里一定还是白皙又柔软，哪里一定温热又安全。

“你在发抖。”他说，仰着头，眼睛里还是亮，“你要吻我之前，总是发抖。”

“你吻我，”小宝说，“我就不抖了。”

他低下头。他没有吻小宝。

回家的路上小宝把车里的空调开得很高，握着方向盘的指尖还是抖。妻子问他是不是冷，他说不是。妻子又问他和那位准新郎是不是认识，他点点头，又摇头，“住过同一个寄宿学校，”他轻声说，“但是从没怎么见过。”

妻子说“喔”。

这是小宝替自己保守的第一个秘密。


End file.
